


Aversion of Completion

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation's coming up, and Bloom's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion of Completion

**Author's Note:**

> illustration by chibidreamer/alexsakura

"Bloom honey," Flora called. "Bloom," she continued, gently placing her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Fl-Flora!" Bloom said, finally realized she was being called. "What's going on? Do you need me for anything?"

Flora smiled, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "No. I don't need anything, sweetie, you can just relax. I just wondered if you'd like to go shopping for a graduation dress today."

"I can do that. Sure, I go into town with you and- and- We'll find something."

Flora now patted Bloom on the head. "I don't want to stress you out. Well, not any more than you are already."

"Do I seem stressed out?" Bloom exclaimed wildly.

Flora nodded. It wasn't anything obvious that Flora knew of. In fact, considering circumstances, Bloom should be the most relaxed she had in a while. They'd all finished their classes and tests, and they all knew for sure they'd all passed. Passing the other girls' rooms, she'd heard Stella going on about her future plans to her friends back in Solaria on the phone. In Tenca and Musa's room, the stereo was blasted to the top, celebrating both the completion of school and the fact that the mandatory silent hours were over. And now Flora entered her and Bloom's shared room, and saw Bloom emitting more stressful energy than she had even during the peek of finals. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked her.

Bloom frowned, but then turned to her girlfriend. "Flora, are we still going to be together now that school's over?" she asked.

"Of course," Flora assured. Bloom's previous relationship with Sky had ended when his schooling did -- his foolish idea being that he didn't need his school-age girlfriend anymore. Flora could understand why Bloom might be worried. But, Flora wanted to assure Bloom the best she could that that wasn't going to happen with them. She wouldn't let it.

"But... I mean... What's there for me to do, now?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"You... And the other girls... Really every student here, you all live in the magical world. You can all go home to your magical world a success. But me, the only thing left for me is to go back to Earth. My diploma from Alfea won't get me farther than the loony bin. So, I'm starting from zero."

"Oh, Bloom, you can always come back home with me. I know you'll be welcomed and respected there."

"But Flora... What if I don't want to move? Earth and this school, they're the only homes I've ever had. What if I just want to go home, and live and work in the non-magical world with my family?"

"Then that's what we'll do," Flora affirmed.

"Flora!" Bloom exclaimed. "Are you so sure you'll leave your home? Just to go with me?"

"If you want me to," Flora said.

"But I wouldn't want to make you-"

"Bloom, you're not making me do anything. I already know what I want. I want to be with you, and I want you to be happy. So, it's up to you. Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow."

"Anywhere?" Bloom asked, amazed at her girlfriend's generosity.

"Yes, anywhere. Even Tecna's plant free realm."

"You wouldn't," Bloom now smiled.

"I can say I would, because I know you probably wouldn't choose there," Flora said. Bloom started to giggle, and Flora did along with her. Flora fell down on the bed, and Bloom did along with her. "You know, I don't think we should go shopping today," Flora said.

"We probably should. I mean, the graduation ceremony's coming right up."

"We can always have Stella pick something out for us," Flora said, pushing Bloom's hair away from her face.

"Yeah, she'd love that..." Bloom said, then paused. "About after graduation-"

"Just think about it, sweetie. You don't have to decide now. Plus you can always change your mind," Flora said. "But right now, I have something else in mind to help you relax."

"Oh?" Bloom said slyly, not at all surprised as Flora pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
